whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Labramon
Labramon is an Original Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. “Labramon” is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Labramon is in the WDC series as the partner of Mina Aino/Sailor Venus. The Labramon of WDC also appears in the sequel series When Destinies Collide:02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance' Labramon is a Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Labrador Retriever dog breed. It has an appearance like a real dog, which helped to conceal her identity in the real world. 'Description' Labramon first appeared as a Puppymon in the first chapter/episode/installment of WDC. She is the first of the Scouts’ digimon to digivolve to the next evolutionary line (Rookie-Champion, Champion-Ultimate, and Ultimate-Mega.) Labramon does seem to have a close bond to Agumon, who also digivolves at the same time Labramon does. Labramon is also one of the six partner digimon to achieve the ability to Warp Digivolve to Mega Level. Her Mega level is the Sovereign Anubismon. After this happens, Anubismon is the Digivolution of choice for fighting the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Three years later, Labramon is one of the first Original Digimon to debut in the sequel, WDC:02. Although she lost the ability to digivolve to Ultimate and Mega levels, she does help the new team of DigiDestined in their efforts to defeate the Digimon Emperor. However when the Digimon Emperor designs his new ‘Dark Spirals’, he uses Labramon, (along with Agumon) as his test subjects. The power of the Dark Spiral caused Labramon to ‘Dark Digivolve’ to a darker Cerberumon, dubbed as Cerberumon X. Later on Labramon returned as a Christmas Present for Mina, and stayed through till the end of WDC:02. She received one of Azulongmon’s DigiCores, which gave her the ability to digivolve to her Ultimate and Mega levels. During the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”, Labramon travels to England to aid the fellow British DigiDestined. At the end of WDC:02, Labramon is seen with a grown-up Mina, who has married Tai. A Puppymon is also seen with Mina and Tai’s daughter. Attacks: *'Sonic Bark:' Releases a high-frequency bark, stunning her enemies. 'Other Forms' The name "Labramon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Labramon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of different forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg' Botamon’s Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Mina’s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Beauty, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Botamon. 'Botamon' Botamon is Labramon’s Fresh form. After her Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of When Destinies Collide, Labramon hatches into Botamon on File Island. She eventually digivolves to Puppymon while waiting for her partner to come. 'Puppymon' Mina met her partner Puppymon when she first came to the Digital World. Puppymon Digivolved to Labramon to protect Mina from Kuwagamon. After this, Labramon only reverted to her In-Training form when De-Digivolving from her Ultimate level, Cerberumon, and later on her Mega level, Anubismon. Attacks: *'Bubble Blow: '''Fires bubbles from her mouth. 'Dobermon' Dobermon is an Animal Digimon, and Campion level of Labramon. Her name and appearance is derived from the breed of dog, the Doberman Pinscher. First appearing in the second chapter/episode/installment of When Destinies Collide, appearing as the first of the Scouts’ digimon to digivolve. Dobermon fought alongside Greymon in order to defeate Shellmon. Since then, Dobermon has fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon and the henchmen of Myotismon. Other than being used for battle, Dobermon was sometimes used as a quick get-away. One example is when Mina and Tai rejoined with Rini and T.K, Mina was seen on Dobermon’s back when she appeared. '''Attacks:' *'Dober Missiles: '''Releases small projectiles from her spiked collar *'Black Beam: Fires a dark flame from her mouth while roaring. 'Cerberumon ' Cerberumon is a Dark Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cerberus. Like with her previous evolutions, Cerberumon was the first of the Scouts’ digimon to achieve Ultimate Level. When the group faced against Etemon, Mina believed in the power of her Crest of Beauty, enabling Dobermon to Digivolve to Cerberumon, (also unlocking the Super Sailor Upgrade for Mina). When Mina used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Labramon lost the power to become Cerberumon, as well as her Mega level Anubismon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Labramon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Dobermon is seen again during the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”, when Mina and Rini aid the DigiDestined residing in England. '''Attacks: *'Emerald Blaze: '''Fires a gree flame burst from her mouth. 'Anubismon' Anubismon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Anubis. She is also given the title “the Sovereign of the North ” and is Labramon’s Mega level. Appearing during the final battle with VenomMyotismon, her arrival enabled all of Mina’s past-life memories to return, and unlock the Princess upgrade. From then on, Anubismon is the preferred level when it comes to battling the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. '''Attacks:' *'Ebony/Dark Sphere: '''Creates a black sphere and hurls it at her enemy. *'Supreme Judgement: '''Twirls her staff and creates a white spear, destroys her enemy upon contact. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile